1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampler, capable of sampling runoff water sequentially according to a predetermined time interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
To recycle rain water as alternate water resources and to reduce inflowing of nonpoint pollution to rivers or underground by surface runoff, runoff water quality must be managed and maintained to be above a certain level. For this, research on the first flush phenomenon is necessary. The first flush is a phenomenon that is associated with the occurrence that the first portion of stormwater runoff is the most contaminated. Therefore, research of water-treatment or separating and excluding initial stage runoff is actively conducted.
To accurately analyze variations of rainwater qualities with time, it needs to sample rainwater, at regular intervals, from the point of time when rainfall starts to the point of time when rainfall stops, and a sealing of sample bottle to prevent evaporation of collected runoff water sample and loss of volatile organic compounds.